CGS-15873A, a dopamine agonist, will reduce serum prolactin by 50% or greater in patients with hyperprolactinemia of at least 50 ng/ml. The decrease in serum prolactin will vary with different doses. This compound may have utility in the treatment of Parkinson's disease and/or schizophrenia.